Kitsune Love
by Miroke
Summary: This story is about how Kurama helps two young female demons from a evil demon who bought them in Makai and what will happen when Kurama startes to have feelings for one of the demons? Read and find out.
1. Meet the Strange Slaves

****

Yu Yu Hakusho

Kitsune Love

Chapter One - Meet the Strange Slaves

The morning was dark and rainy but Kurama was out anyway walking with an umbrella in the rain because he had to think about some things and he couldn't do it at home for some strange reason. He walked until he found himself in a garden of roses and he looked around at the different types of roses and then he smiled. The scent of the roses was wonderful but he also smelt something else. _What is that?_ Kurama thought as he sniffed the air lightly and then he made the scent out it was an ice Demon and it also smelt like a fire Demon. _I wonder what an ice demon and a fire demon are doing here?_ Kurama thought as he looked in the direction that the smell was coming and then he saw two young girls running toward him like they were running from someone. 

"Damnit Satin why in the hell did you have to make that demon so fucking mad?" A young ice demon with light blue aqua hair and sapphire eyes asked another girl who looked like an fire demon she had midnight black hair and silver eyes and she was running beside the ice demon. 

"What you have to admit it was funny." The fire demon said and started to laugh as she ran and then she ran into something solid and she slowly looked up to see a young man with red hair and green eyes looking down at her. "Hi how's it going?" The girl asked and smiled at him. 

"What are you running from?" Kurama asked the fire demon who was now practically in his arms.

"Get back here you damn bitch!" What looked like a fire demon yelled at the girl who was in Kurama's arms. 

She turned her face to Kurama and looked up at him like pleading for help. Kurama turned and looked down at her and then turned his attention back to the demon who had just ran up to them. "I see you caught the damn little bitch thanks now if you don't mind I'll take the little slut off your hands for you." The demon said and reached for the young demon girl but was stopped when Kurama pushed her behind him. He didn't know what this girl had done but this demon had no right to be calling her the names that he was so Kurama decided to help her. 

"Who are you?" Kurama asked the demon standing in front of him. 

"My name is Gikatoka and those bitches belong to me so give them here." He said and pointed at the two demon girls looking over Kurama's shoulders. Gikatoka had dark brown hair and sapphire eyes that seemed to have flames in them. 

"What do you mean they belong to you?" Kurama asked in a curious tone and glanced at the two girls looking over his shoulder and kind of smiled at them. 

"There my slaves they belong to me I bought them in Makai and the little bitches ran away from me when I decided to have a little fun with them." Gikatoka said and smiled at the thought of what he was going to do with the two young and beautiful demons. 

Kurama felt the two girl's cringe at the thought of what he was going to do to them. 

"Please what ever you do don't give us back to him please." The fire demon girl pleaded with Kurama and almost started to cry because she knew that usually always worked with male demons like him. 

"Don't worry I won't let him take you back just stay back." Kurama said and then he pulled out a bright red rose and smiled at Gikatoka. "Are you going to leave or do I have to fight you?" Kurama asked and looked over his shoulder to make sure the two girls had done what he said and moved back away from him and they did they were standing near one of the rose bushes looking at him with a little bit of worry in there eyes.

"Those damn bitches are mine I bought there asses in Makai and I'm not going to just let them go free with out having a little fun with them first." Gikatoka said and started to run toward the two girls but was stopped dead in his tracks when Kurama brought his Rose Whip out and struck Gikatoka right on top of the head with it and the whip went down through his body and he fell to the ground lifeless. 

The two girls were holding each other as they looked at the dead demon lying in front of them and then they noticed that they were holding on to each other and jumped apart. 

Kurama looked at them and shook his head and laughed a little at how they acted. "What are you names?" Kurama asked as he put the rose back into his pocket. 

"My name is Satin and her is hey wait where did she go?" Satin asked as she looked around for her friend. "Haia where in the hell are you?" Satin asked as she looked around for her friend but couldn't find her anywhere. 

"I'm up here." Haia said from atop a tree. Haia looked at a very peeved Satin and jumped down with a smirk on her face. "What did you lose me Satin?" Haia asked and started to laugh a little at her friend's expression to her words. "Chill out I was just joking you take things too seriously so what's your name handsome?" Haia asked Kurama and turned her gaze away from her raged friend over to him. 

"Kurama but my human name is Suuichi Minamino." Kurama said and turned his gaze over to Satin who looked like she was about to attack her friend for making her look like an idiot in front of him and Kurama just smirked at this. "What did you do to him anyway to make him so angry?" Kurama asked Haia because he didn't want to make Satin any madder than she already was. 

"Well my friend over here being the little fire demoness that she is set his hair on fire and he got totally pissed at us so we decided to run instead of stick around and see what he would do to us." Haia said and glared at Satin when she mentioned what she had done.

"What it was funny watching that idiot run around trying to put his hair out?" Satin said and started to laugh at the thought of it. 

The two girls didn't even notice that it was still raining but Kurama did and he looked at the two girls in a worried way. Satin had a plan white shirt with a ripped dress on and Haia was wearing a black tank top with black leather pants and the water was just running off of the leather and hitting the ground. Kurama looked back over at Satin and noticed that she was shivering from the rain and then noticed she was looking at something. Kurama followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at a light bluish white rose and he smiled and walked over to the rose and picked it and then he walked over to Satin and handed it to her and held his arm out for her to take and she did with a sweet smile on her face. "Do you two want to come back to my house? You can get some dry clothes and something to eat." Kurama said and looked over at Haia because he knew that Satin would say yes as comfortable as she seemed on his arm. 

"Sure I don't see how it could hurt right Satin...Satin?" Haia asked and walked over to Kurama and Satin and looked her friend in the face and noticed that she had fallen asleep on Kurama's arm and Haia just laughed a little at her friend. "I think you might have to carry her though." Haia said and pointed at Satin. "She's asleep in case you didn't know." Haia said and started to walk off but turned and looked at Kurama scooping Satin up in his arms and walking up to Haia and handed her his umbrella and they walked side by side until they made it back to Kurama's mother's house and Kurama had Haia open the door but he walked in first so they wouldn't scare his mother. 

"Mother are you here?" Kurama asked and looked around as he walked through the house with Satin still in his arms asleep. 

"Suuichi is that you yes I'm in the kitchen." Shiori said and smiled at her son when he walked into the kitchen and then she noticed the young girl he was carrying. "Oh my goodness is she all right?" Shiori asked and walked over to Kurama and looked at the young girl. 

"Yes mother she just needs some sleep that's all, mother this is Haia, Haia this is Shiori Minamino my mother." Kurama said and moved out of the way so Haia and Shiori could talk. " I'm going to take her up to a guestroom and you two can get to know one another all right." Kurama said and started up stairs to put Satin in one of the guestrooms. 

"All right dear." Shiori yelled up at him as he went up the stairs. 

Haia just looked at Shiori and smiled she really didn't know what to say should she refer to Kurama as Kurama or Suuichi. _Maybe I should call him Suuichi after all that's what she called him when we first came in._ Haia thought as she looked at Shiori with a fake smile plastered on her face so she looked nice and caring which was the total opposite of her true attitude but she didn't want to be rude after Kurama had offer them a place to stay the night and some food and warm clothes. 

* Up Stairs *

Kurama walked into one of the guest rooms and pulled the covers back on one of the beds with one had and held Satin with the other and then he slid her under the soft sheets and pulled them up to her chest and for some strange reason he had the urge to kiss her forehead. _Uh well she's asleep so she won't know._ Kurama thought and leaned down and kissed Satin lightly on the forehead and she moaned a little when his lips touched her forehead and Kurama kind of smiled when she did. "Good night Satin." Kurama said as he walked over to the door. 

"Good night Kurama." Satin said in her sleep and Kurama turned and looked at her and smiled. She seemed so happy and carefree when she slept totally different from the girl he saw running from the demon that day. Kurama closed the door lightly as not to wake Satin up and started down stairs to see how Haia was fairing with is mother. 

Kurama walked down the stairs and heard his mother talking non-stop and a grin slipped across his face at the thought of Haia and what her face must look like right now. Kurama rounded the corner and saw Shiori and Haia sitting at the table and Shiori talking non-stop and Haia had her head in her hands just nodding now and then and then she heard Shiori say Suuichi and she looked up to see Kurama standing in the door way looking at her like he felt a little sorry for her. 

"Come on Haia I'll show you where you may sleep for tonight and then I'm going to be as well. Good night mother." Kurama said and watched Haia as she got up out of the chair she was in and stretched. 

"Good night Haia hope you sleep well." Shiori said and smiled at her sweetly. 

"Good night Mrs. Minamino." Haia said and started to walk over to Kurama. 

"Please call me Shiori." Shiori said and smiled as Kurama and Haia walked up the stairs and out of her sight. 

"I see you and my mother got acquainted quiet well." Kurama said and smiled at Haia who looked like she didn't ever want to have a conversation with anyone ever again. 

"She goes on and on and on and don't get me wrong but what was she talking about anyway?" Haia asked and looked back down the stairs that she had just walked up and then turned back to look at Kurama who was walking over to a wooden door. 

"Here this will be your room for the night." Kurama said and opened the door and Haia looked in the room and then she walked in and closed the door behind her and left Kurama out in the hallway by himself. 

Kurama turned and quietly walked to his own room and shut the door behind him when he walked in and the entire house feel into silence as everyone drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Enter Hiei

****

Kitsune Love

Chapter Two

Enter Hiei 

The morning sun was shining through the window in Kurama's room and that made him groan and mumble something and turn over away from the blinding sunlight that seemed to not want to leave him alone. Kurama finally got up and got dressed and walked down the hallway yawning and then he saw the girl he had helped the night before leaning against the wall unconscious. It was Satin she was dripping in sweat and she seemed to like she was having trouble breathing. 

"Satin are you ok?" Kurama asked as he picked her up in his arms and took her back into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed softly. 

"Kurama is that you? What's wrong with me I can barely breathe and I feel like I'm on fire." Satin said as she gasped for air.

"Just stay still and don't worry about anything we'll find out what's wrong with you." Kurama said and turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs and found his mother cooking breakfast and he looked over at the couch in the living room to see Haia sitting on the couch with her head in her hands like she could fall asleep any minute because of his mother's humming.

"Suuichi what's wrong dear?" Shiori asked when she noticed the worried look on his face. 

"Something's wrong with Satin remember the girl I brought in last night." Kurama said in a worried tone as he looked at his mother. 

"Suuichi what's wrong?" Haia asked when she noticed Kurama standing in front of his mother looking extremely worried. 

"Haia your friends' really sick, she's sweating and having a hard time breathing." Kurama said and turned to face Haia. 

Haia just looked at Kurama and Shiori for a minute and then she ran up the stairs with Kurama behind her to check on her friend. Kurama showed her which room her friend was in and opened the door so she could walk in. 

"Satin.... hey, Satin how are you feeling?" Haia asked and looked down at her shivering friend who looked like she'd been to hell and back. 

"How do I look?" Satin asked as she gasped for air again. 

"Like shit." Haia said and smiled. 

"Then that's what I feel like." Satin said and smiled weakly.

"Haia do you have any idea as to what might be wrong with her?" Kurama asked in a worried tone and then his attention flashed to the door to see a short young man with spiky black hair and sapphire eyes watching them talk. 

"Kurama why have you taken in these two worthless women?" The young man asked and smirked at Haia. 

"Kurama who is he?" Haia asked as she kept her gaze on the sapphire eyed young man looking at Kurama and her. 

"Hiei it's nice to see you again too." Kurama said and sighed at his friend's rudeness. "Hiei this is Haia, Haia this is Hiei." Kurama said as he introduced the two. 

"Who's she?" Hiei asked and pointed at Satin lying in the bed behind Kurama and Haia. 

"Her name is Satin she's Haia's friend." Kurama said and turned to look at Satin. 

"Who's there?" Satin asked in a weak tone.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest Satin, Kurama knows him so he can't be here to hurt anyone." Haia said and smirked at Hiei. 

"I forgot to ask what kind of demons are you two anyway?" Kurama asked Haia trying to take her attention off of Hiei.

"Well I'm an ice demon where she's a fire demon." Haia said and pointed over at Satin who was now sound asleep.

"She's finally asleep let's go talk in the hallway." Kurama said and smiled at Satin sleeping so soundly.

"Yea we don't want to wake up your precious little Satin now would we?" Hiei said and smirked at Kurama blushing lightly at his words. 

__

Does he like her? But he's only known her for what not even a day yet. Haia thought as she walked out of the room beside of Kurama. _Well I guess there is such thing as love at first sight._ Haia thought and smiled at the thought. _I don't blame her if she likes him back in his really cute. But personally I think that little guy is quiet cute in his own little way._ Haia thought and then she noticed that Kurama and Hiei were staring at her. "What?" Haia asked a little annoyed at them staring at her.

"Were you thinking?" Kurama asked and smiled at Haia. 

"Oh yea I guess I just got a little caught up in thought." Haia said and smiled dumbly at Kurama and Hiei. 

"Stupid woman." Hiei said under his breath.

"Listen shorty I'm not stupid so don't call me that and would you stop acting so damn cocky!" Haia yelled at Hiei and balled her fists up in frustration.

"Haia keep it down Satin can still hear us out here." Kurama said and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down a little bit. 

"I know she can still hear us what do you think I'm stupid too?" Haia asked Kurama who had backed up a few steps. 

"No I didn't say that." Kurama said and held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"But you were thinking it." Haia said and glared at Kurama.

"I guess you can read minds then." Kurama said in a whisper.

"I HEARD THAT KURAMA!" Haia yelled.

****

Author's Note: I really don't know what to write in this story so please tell me what you like the best and which character you think should go with which I really don't know who suits who best. Please tell me who you think suits who best so I can have a little idea on who should go with who. ^_^And sorry this chapter is so short but like I said I really figure out what to write. Please R/R Thanks 

*~*Monoko Youkai*~*


	3. Run for your life Hiei!

****

Kitsune Love

Chapter Three

Run for your life Hiei!

Kurama had been checking in on Satin every five minutes and Haia and Hiei were getting very annoyed with him and told him several times just to sit down and stay there before one of them attacks him. 

"Does he do this every time someone gets sick?" Haia asked and turned to look at Hiei waiting on an answer.

"Why in the hell are you asking me I don't know!" Hiei practically yelled at Haia. 

"Well you don't have to bit my head off and get so damn defensive about it I just asked a simple question _Shorty_." Haia said and smiled when Hiei shot her a 'shut the hell up' glare. 

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY DAMNIT!" Hiei yelled at Haia. 

She just giggled a little and smiled at how easy he was to annoy and how funny he was when he got so angry about such little things. 

"Calm down _Shorty_ don't get so mad." Haia said and smiled and started to laugh a little at the face Hiei was giving her. 

Hiei was about to say something back but stopped and turned to look at Kurama when he noticed that he had walked into the room with a kind of smile on his face. 

"Are you two arguing again?" Kurama asked as he made his way over to Hiei and Haia.

"I didn't start it he did." Haia said and pointed over at Hiei like she was innocent.

"I didn't do any damn thing, your the one who called me shorty!" Hiei yelled to defend himself. 

"You two really should learn to get along." Satin said as she walked along the wall for support because she was still too weak to really walk all that great. 

"Satin, you shouldn't be up go back to bed." Kurama said in a worried tone as he ran over to help her back up the stairs to her bed. 

"Stupid woman." Hiei mumbled under his breath. 

"DON'T CALL HER A STUPID WOMAN!" Haia and Kurama both yelled at Hiei at the same time. 

"Yea shorty." Satin said and everyone except Hiei started to crack up laughing at the face Hiei was giving Satin at this point. 

"STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!" Hiei yelled and made the three in front of him laugh even harder than before. 

"Why is everyone yelling Suuichi?" Shiori asked as she walked in the room and looked at the four who were standing in the middle of the living room. 

"Oh nothing mother we were just talking that's all." Kurama said and smiled at his mother sweetly. 

"Oh my goodness what's she doing out of bed?" Shiori asked when she noticed Satin leaning on Kurama's shoulder for support. 

"Good question." Kurama said and turned to look down at Satin who had her head on his shoulder. 

"I hate staying in bed all day it's annoying to me." Satin said and smiled at Kurama. 

"Fine come on and sit down on the couch." Kurama said and helped her walk over to the couch and helped her sit down and he sat down beside her. 

Shiori just smiled at her son and Satin and then she walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. 

"Kurama can you take me somewhere?" Satin asked in almost a whisper so Hiei and Haia couldn't hear but they heard anyway but they didn't let on that they did.

"Yes, where do you want to go?" Kurama asked and looked over at her. 

"Remember that rose garden you were in when my friend and I ran into you literally." Satin asked and smiled at the thought of when she had ran into Kurama. 

"Yes I go there a lot to just have some time to think." Kurama said in a calm and carrying tone. "Is that where you would like to go?" Kurama asked and kept his gaze on her to find out what her answer was. 

"Yes." Was all Satin said and then Kurama got up and then he helped her up and started for the door with Satin still leaning on his shoulder but she could walk a little better now for some strange reason. 

"Kurama where are you going?" Haia asked even though she had heard their entire conversation but she didn't want to let them know that she did so she just thought she would ask. 

"Don't worry we'll be back before midnight." Kurama said and with that he was gone out the door with Satin. 

"That didn't answer my question!" Haia yelled at the door. She hated it when people didn't answer her. 

"Maybe he didn't want to answer you." Hiei said and smirked when Haia turned and gave him a death glare. 

"Would you please just shut up for once in your little lifetime?" Haia yelled at Hiei with her fists balled up and her face red in anger.

"Why should I?" Hiei asked and smirked at Haia, which was the wrong thing to do at that point in time. 

"Damn you little twit come here I'm going to kick your little happy ass all the way to the moon!" Haia yelled and charged for Hiei and started to chase him around the couch and then Hiei ran out the door laughing because he could help but laugh at how angry Haia. 

****

Author's Note: Ok I know that's a terrible place to end but don't worry I should have the next chapter up soon. Please read and review this chapter. And if you would notice I really haven't made anyone really like anyone yet. But you can kind of see who I hinting at with Kurama and Satin^_^ Because I just couldn't imagine Haia and Kurama together because their attitudes are too different. But I would still like to know what you think.


	4. A walk through the rose garden, Enter Gi...

****

Kitsune Love

Chapter Four

A walk through a rose garden, Enter Gio and Mitoka

The roses smelt sweet and the wind was barely blowing and Kurama and Satin walked through the garden arm and arm. 

"Why did you want to come here?" Kurama asked as he looked over at Satin. 

"Because I couldn't take Haia and Hiei's yelling anymore." Satin said and then she let go of Kurama's arm and walked over to a bush of roses and reached out and picked one of the light silvery blue roses from the bush and turned and smiled at Kurama and then she walked over to him and handed him the rose.

"What's this for?" Kurama asked a little confused at why she had given him a rose.

"You gave me one so I thought I would return the favor." Satin said and smiled sweetly at Kurama.

Kurama and Satin continued to walk until they came to a bench that was in the rose garden and they sat down so Satin could rest for a while. Kurama looked over at Satin out of the corner of his eye and smiled. 

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked when he noticed a little hint of worry in her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing." Satin said and smiled at Kurama and waved her hand out in front of her.

"Are you sure Satin?" Kurama asked thinking that she was hiding something from him. 

About that time a flash of fire was noticed over near a tree and Kurama and Satin jumped up to see two young demons standing on a limb smirking down at them. 

"Who are you?" Kurama asked and stepped in front of Satin because he knew she was still too weak to fight any demons.

The first had dark raven black hair and sapphire eyes and he seemed a little younger than the second did. 

"My name is Gio and I am Satin's younger brother. Who the hell are you?" Gio asked and looked from his sister to the demon that was protecting her from them.

"And my name is Mitoka and that little bitch behind you belongs to me." A man with dark crimson hair and silver eyes said as she jumped down from the limb and when his feet touched the ground the grass underneath his feet burned away and it also burned away as he walked. "Satin what do you think your doing running to this worthless demon when you know you belong to me?" Mitoka asked and smirked when she ducked behind Kurama even more. 

"Kurama we have to run your no match for them they are very powerful and please I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Satin said and put her hands on Kurama's shoulders.

"Don't worry Satin I won't let them hurt you." Kurama said and smiled back at her as he turned to look at her face which was a dumb idea because when he turned his attention away from Gio and Mitoka, Gio slammed Kurama away from Satin and into a near by tree.

"Kurama!" Satin yelled and started to run over to him but was stopped by a solid object in front of her. She looked up to see Mitoka looked down at her with an evil smirk on his face. "Get the hell away from me Mitoka I don't care for you so leave me the hell alone!" Satin yelled at him and tried to shove him out of the way which she couldn't do because she was still very weak from her previous illness. 

"Satin you know I will always think you are beautiful and you are also very strong that is why I want you to bear my child." Mitoka said as he grabbed Satin's shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Satin tried to push him away from her but she couldn't so she did the next best thing she bit him on the lip and blood started to drip from his mouth but it didn't faze him one bit. Mitoka pulled away from Satin and licked the blood from his lip and looked down at her with a smirk still on his face. 

"Your still feisty I see, well I can brake that and you will bare my child whether you wish to or not." Mitoka said and grabbed Satin around the waist and then turned his attention over to Gio who was still trying to keep Kurama back away from Satin. "Gio keep that idiot from following us and you know why." Mitoka said and smirked at his friend. 

"Don't worry he won't bother you buddy just go right ahead and take your time." Gio said as he dodged one of Kurama's blows.

"Kurama help!" Satin yelled as Mitoka jumped back into the tree he had first appeared in with his arm wrapped firmly around Satin's waist so she couldn't escape. 

Kurama turned his attention to the tree where he had heard Satin's screams coming from and saw her struggling to get away from the fire demon known as Mitoka. "Let go of her!" Kurama yelled and then a bright pink light started to glow around him and the wind from it blew Gio back. 

Satin and Mitoka watched as Kurama changed from his red hair and emerald green eyes to a kitsune with silver hair and fox like ears and amber eyes and a light silver looking tail.

"Kurama?" Satin asked a little confused at his appearance. "Is that you?" Satin asked still shocked. 

"What are you?" Mitoka asked with a bit of fear in his voice. 

Kurama just looked at him and then he jumped and slashed Mitoka across the chest and grabbed Satin in the process so she wouldn't fall out of the tree with Mitoka. Kurama and Satin landed on the ground softly and Satin had her face buried into Kurama's chest. 

"Satin are you all right?" Kurama asked as he looked down at her still in his kitsune form. 

Satin pulled away from Kurama and looked up at him in total shock. "Kurama is that you?" Satin asked a little scared of him.

"Yes Satin it is me. Why are you shaking?" Kurama asked when he noticed that she was shaking in his arms. 

"Well I guess you are the real Kurama but you don't look the same. Is this your true form?" Satin asked changing the subject away from her. 

"Yes this is my true form Satin are you scared of me?" Kurama asked as he sat her down on her feet. 

Satin turned and looked into Kurama's now amber eyes and smiled. "No I am not scared of you now Kurama." Satin said and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his lightly and kissed him.

At first Kurama was a little shocked but then he just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him and deepened the kiss into a more passionate one. 

When they pulled away Satin laid her head on Kurama's chest and Kurama laid his chin on her head as they stayed in each others embrace. 

"I love you Kurama." Satin said and got extremely quite hoping that he would answer her with an 'I love you to.' 

Kurama pulled away from Satin and put his hand under her chin and leaned down and brushed his lips against hers but before he kissed her he whispered. "I love you to Satin." Kurama whispered against her lips and then he placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. 


	5. Haia's Surprise Confession

****

Kitsune Love

Chapter Five

Haia's Surprise Confession

The sun was shining in the window in Satin's bedroom and she stirred a little when the sun hit her sleeping eyes. She started to turn over and then she just froze when she felt someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Kurama sleeping with his arm around her waist and his head laid on her shoulder and he was lightly breathing. Satin just smiled and leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips waking him up. He was back to his normal red hair and emerald green eyes. Kurama stirred when he felt her lips touch his and opened his eyes to see Satin looking at him smiling. 

"Good morning Kurama." Satin said and smiled at him and turned over to where she was facing him. 

"Good morning Satin. Are you feeling better than yesterday?" Kurama asked and smiled back at her. 

"Yes I feel a lot better. Thank you for saving me from those two demons I really dislike those two even though the one is my brother." Satin said and turned her gaze away from Kurama. 

Kurama looked at her and then he took his hand and moved her face to where she was looking him in the eyes and smiled at her and then kissed her lightly on the lips. "No one will ever hurt you ever again." Kurama said when he broke the light kiss. 

****

Down stairs in the living room

Haia and Hiei were arguing as usual and Haia was winning and that just made Hiei even madder but for some reason he enjoyed arguing with her. 

"Hiei?" Haia asked and waved her hand in front of his face when she noticed that he was out in space somewhere. "Are you listening to me?" Haia asked in an angry tone. 

Hiei didn't say anything he just grabbed her wrist when she waved her hand in his face and turned and looked at her with a look of anything but hate in his eyes. 

"Hiei what's wrong with you?" Haia asked a little frightened by the look in his eyes. 

Hiei started to lean in toward Haia. _What am I doing I have to stop myself before I ruin it she could never care for me she's a pure Ice demon and I'm just a mixed up demon. _ Hiei thought to himself as he leaned forward toward Haia who was blushing heavily. Hiei got with in inches of Haia's lips and then Haia shoved him back away from her.

"Hiei what in the world do you think your doing!" Haia yelled at Hiei holding the hand that he hand had a hold of and looking at him with a scared look on her face. 

Hiei didn't say anything he just sat on the ground where he had fell when she had knocked him back and looked up at her with a look of confusion on his face. Hiei got up and started for the door not knowing what to tell her because he had never really been a ladies man so he didn't know how to handle women. Hiei reached for the handle on the door but was stopped by someone else's hand and looked up from the hand to see Haia smiling at him. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Haia asked and smiled at him sweetly. 

"I thought..." Hiei started to say but was stopped by Haia's lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. Hiei was confused she had just pushed him away and now she was kissing him maybe she did really care for him as he cared for her. He really didn't know how he fell in love with her as much as they argued all the time. But he guessed that's why he loved her she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. 

Haia wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and deepened the kiss. 

Kurama and Satin walked down the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw in front of them. Satin cleared her throat so they would know that they were standing there and Haia and Hiei broke the kiss and turned around very slowly and Haia smiled dumbly at her best friend Satin who was looking at her like 'I knew it.'

"So I guess you two are together huh Haia?" Satin asked as she giggled lightly at her friend's embarrassment at someone walking in on her kissing someone especially Hiei of all people. But she did love him and then she got an idea that would make her friend keep her mouth shut about her and Hiei. 

"Well I guess we're not the only one's who are together." Haia said and hinted toward Kurama's arm still wrapped around Satin's waist. 

Satin turned a bright color of crimson and then she looked over at Haia who was about to crack up laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Satin asked getting a little annoyed with her friend. 

"You look like a tomato." Haia said through laughter. 

"That's not funny." Satin said through clenched teeth. 

"Come on Satin lets go get something to eat." Kurama said and pulled her into the kitchen before she killed Haia.

Haia and Hiei were once again left alone in the living room and Haia turned to look at Hiei. He just smiled at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and smiled at her even more and then he leaned and placed his lips over hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

****

In the kitchen

"Ah how sweet Haia finally has someone." Satin said calming down a little bit about Haia making her mad.

"Well she's not the only one." Kurama said and wrapped his arms around her from behind and laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Oh really." Satin asked in a playful tone and turned around in Kurama's arms and hugged him.


	6. What I thought you were dead?

****

Kitsune Love

Chapter Six

What I thought you were dead?

The morning had went quite well Haia and Hiei had finally told each other how they felt toward each other and Satin and Kurama were also together. A knock came to the door and Kurama and the others turned and looked at the door and then Kurama got up and walked over to it since it was his mother's house. Kurama opened the door and then he stepped back a little at what he saw. It was a young male demon. He had raven black hair that seemed to shine in the morning light and his eyes were a shade of lilac. 

"Can I help you?" Kurama asked being polite but keeping his guard up at the same time.

"Yes I'm looking for a fire demonness by the name of Satin." The young demon said in a polite tone as he looked at Kurama closely. 

Satin heard the voice of the demon at the door and got up from the chair she was in and walked behind Kurama and looked at the demon standing in front of him. 

"Yoshi? Is that you?" Satin asked in a shocked tone.

"Satin, your still looking just as lovely as you always did." The demon now known as Yoshi said and smiled sweetly at Satin.

"Yoshi!" Satin yelled and for got about Kurama standing in front of her and shoved him out of the way and ran over to Yoshi and hugged him and started to cry into his chest. "I thought they had killed you." Satin said through tears.

"Oh Satin I missed you so much and when I heard that Gio and Mitoka was sent to kill a fire demonness I just knew it was you. By the way where is your friend Haia I know she hear with you. You two were inseparably." Yoshi said and looked into the house to see Haia sitting on the couch with Hiei sitting beside her. 

"Hey Yoshi get to see you're alive." Haia said trying to act happy that he was back but she really wasn't. _Poor Kurama now that Yoshi is back he won't have a chance. Satin and Yoshi have loved each other ever since they were children._ Haia thought as she looked over at Kurama looking at Yoshi and Satin hugging with hurt in his eyes. _Oh Kurama I feel so sorry for you. _Haia thought and then she noticed that Yoshi and Satin were walking over to the couch to sit down. "So Yoshi now that you're not dead are you and Satin back together?" Haia asked hoping that Satin would say no because she knew what Yoshi had done behind Satin's back. 

"I.. Uhm..." Satin trailed off and looked over at Kurama standing looking at her with a look of hurt still in his eyes. Kurama turned and walked up the stairs. "Kurama wait.. Please." Satin said and jerked herself out of Yoshi's grasp and started up the stairs after Kurama. 

Haia watched Satin as she ran up the stairs trying to get Kurama to stop so she could talk to him and then Haia turned her attention back to Yoshi who had a slight grin on his face. "Why in the hell couldn't you have stayed dead you son of a bitch?" Haia asked with a look of hatred in her eyes as she glared at Yoshi.

Yoshi looked at Haia and then turned his attention to Hiei who was also looking at him with a look of hatred in his eyes. "Ah come on Haia you know I would never hurt Satin again." Yoshi said and smiled at her. 

"The key word in your sentence was **again**, Yoshi." Haia said and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

****

Up stairs in Kurama's room

"Kurama please talk to me." Satin begged as she stood behind him. 

Kurama was leaning against the window seal in his room looking out the window with the same look of hurt on his face that he had last time.

"Go back down stairs to your guest he's probably waiting for you." Kurama said and turned and looked at Satin with an emotionless look on his face.

"But Kurama why did you leave from downstairs?" Satin asked a little confused and then it hit her that she was practically throwing herself at Yoshi while Kurama was standing there. "Kurama I'm so sorry." Satin said and started to cry a little which got Kurama's attention right away.

"Satin I love you and watching you throw yourself at another man really hurt my feelings. Do you love him and not me?" Kurama asked as he turned his full attention to Satin waiting on her answer to his important question.

Satin looked at the floor and then back up at Kurama. "Kurama I love you and not Yoshi. Yoshi is my childhood friend and nothing more. I'll admit I use to love him but that was before I meet you and you saved my life twice. You'll never have to worry about me loving any one but you Kurama." Satin said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. 

Kurama wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep hug. "I just hated seeing you in his arms and not mine." Kurama said in almost a whisper as she hugged Satin.

"Kurama." Satin said as she hugged him back and started to cry. _This is scary I've never been this happy before. But I would never betray Kurama for Yoshi even though I did love Yoshi at one time. _Satin thought as she hugged Kurama. 

"Kurama lets go back down stairs now that we have this straightened out." Satin said and pulled away from Kurama a little. 

"But I had something else in mind." Kurama said and pulled her back close to him and smiled at her playfully. 

"Like what?" Satin asked in a teasing voice.

"Like this." Kurama said and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

****

Author's Note: I'm glad you like my fic. Do you think Satin should become pregnant or not? Just think Kurama a father^_^. Anyway before I write the next chapter I would like to know what you the reviewers think. Please review and tell me. Thanks~_^


	7. Betrayal!

****

Kitsune Love 

Chapter Seven

Betrayal

The day had went by a little calmer after Satin and Kurama had talked about how she use to love Yoshi but not anymore but Satin was truly having her share of thoughts about the demon sitting across from her at the table. _Did I lie to Kurama do I still have feelings for Yoshi? NO! I do not love him he's still my friend though. I will never give him a chance to break my heart again. _Satin thought and then she glance over at Kurama who was sitting next to her with his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. _Would Kurama ever break my heart?_ Satin asked herself mentally as she looked at Kurama's handsome face. 

Kurama noticed that Satin was looking over at him and he turned and looked down at her and smiled sweetly and then he noticed that tears were forming in her beautiful eyes which turned his loving expression into a worried one.

"Satin what's wrong?" Kurama asked in a worried tone as she took Satin's chin in his hand so he could see her face better. "Why are you crying?" Kurama asked and took his hand and wiped a single tear off her face that had escaped her eye. 

"Oh it's nothing." Satin said and smiled at him sweetly and pulled away from his hand and moved over a little away from him. _Should I give another man the chance to break my heart? But would Kurama ever do that to me? He has never even mentioned another girl in my presence. _Satin thought as she started to cry a little more at the thought of what Yoshi had done to her along time ago. 

Haia was watching her friends actions and noticed that she was in deep thought and she knew that she was probably thinking about what Yoshi had done to her all those years ago back in their old home village.

"Satin can I talk to you for a minute?" Haia asked as she got up from beside Hiei and walked over to her friend and then they both walked outside leaving Kurama, Yoshi and Hiei sitting in the kitchen alone. 

"What do you want to talk about Haia?" Satin asked a little confused as to why her friend had made her come outside so she could talk to her. 

"Are you still thinking about Yoshi? You don't still love that bastard do you?" Haia asked and looked at her friend with a serious look on her face. 

"Well I...uhm." Satin trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Satin! You can't fall in love with that jackass again he just uses you for one thing and you know that! He has always been like that and plus what about Kurama?" Haia asked trying to knock some sense into her best friend's head.

"I know that's what I was thinking about. Haia I just don't want to be hurt again like I was with Yoshi." Satin said and started to cry again.

"I really don't think Kurama would ever hurt you Satin. He's too sweet and caring. Unlike Yoshi was he just was kind and caring in his own way but other times he was ruthless and uncaring. He wouldn't even risk his life for you like Kurama did. And Kurama didn't even know you and he risked his life for you." Haia said looked at her friend.

"Well your right Haia but Yoshi and I have a long history together." Satin said and looked over at Haia. 

About that time Haia and Satin heard the door open and looked and saw Yoshi standing in front of them.

"Sorry girls did I scare you?" Yoshi asked and smiled at them both. 

"No Yoshi you didn't now would you please leave so we can finish our conversation." Haia said and glared at Yoshi.

Yoshi just smiled at her and then turned his attention on Satin. "Satin I really need to talk to you. Can you give us about ten minutes Haia?" Yoshi asked and looked back over at Haia for her answer.

Haia looked over at her friend and then back at Yoshi who was still looking at her waiting on an answer. "Sure I'll be right inside the house." Haia said and walked back into the house leaving Satin and Yoshi 

Yoshi watched Haia and when he was sure she was in side the house and not listening to their conversation through the door he turned back to Satin who was looking away from him. "Satin?" Yoshi asked and walked over to her and stood right in front of her and took her chin in his hand and made her look up into his eyes. "Why have you been avoiding my gaze ever since you talked to that kitsune?" Yoshi asked her and then he started to lean toward her and stopped inches from her lips. "Do you still love me?" Yoshi asked Satin in a whisper so only she could hear it. 

Satin didn't say anything she just closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her, which he did. Yoshi and Satin stood in a passionate kiss unaware of someone watching them from the window. 

****

Inside the house

Haia looked over at Kurama who was looking out the window and noticed a look of total shock and hurt on his face. Haia got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to the window and looked out and saw what Kurama had saw and she gasped in shock. _Kurama I'm so sorry._ Haia thought as she turned her gaze away from Yoshi and Satin and back to Kurama who was looking at the ground with a look of total betrayal on his face. 

"Kurama are you all right?" Haia asked and put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

"Yes I'm fine I just need to be alone for a while Haia." Kurama said and turned and smiled at her and then he turned and walked up the stairs that led to his bedroom. 

"Poor Kurama." Haia thought out loud and then turned and looked at Yoshi and Satin again with a look of disgust on her face. _You're such an idiot Satin! You're letting him do it to you again!_ Haia yelled mentally at Satin as she watched her and then Haia turned and walked back over to the chair that she had been in a few minutes again and sat down and then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hiei looking down at her. She just smiled and got up and hugged him.

"What's wrong with Kurama?" Hiei asked Haia as he hugged her. 

"Go look out the window." Haia said and let go of Hiei so he could walk over to the window.

"That damn bastard." Hiei said through clenched teeth as he saw the two now hugging outside the window. "How could she do this to Kurama after he saved her life?" Hiei asked Haia as he walked back over to her. 

"She's just confused. But I think she's going to be in serious trouble if we don't get her to understand that Yoshi doesn't love her he's just using her." Haia said and looked at Hiei with a look of worry on her face. 

"What do you mean serious trouble?" Hiei asked and looked at Haia a little confused at her statement. 

"Yoshi almost got us killed last time he told Satin he would stay with her and that he loved her and no one else. He's just using her to make some one angry. " Haia said and looked at Hiei to see if he understood her yet.

"So what your saying is that Yoshi just uses her to get what he wants he never really loves her or cares for her he just wants to use her to his advantage." Hiei asked and then he clenched his teeth again at the thought of Yoshi.

Haia saw this and walked over to Hiei and put her hands on her chest and laid her head on his chest as well. "Hiei we have to think of something to do to help our friends out." Haia said and then Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"Yes your right we do." Hiei said and laid his head on Haia's head. 


End file.
